Shadow in the Night
by OctoRhino19
Summary: Taking place when Sombra first took over the Crystal Empire. Rated M For sexual content and language


Luna searched through the halls. Celestia was upstairs searching for King Sombra, while Luna searched downstairs.

"Show yourself!" She yelled in a corridor, her eyes searching everywhere at once.

She yelled as chains wrapped around her legs and twisted around, pulling her up. The princes was now being held upside down.

"Princess Luna... so good to see an old friend," The stallion walked from out the shadows with a menacing grin.

"Release me!" Luna ordered.

"I don't want to harm you. Now if you don't fight back, I'll be nice." He snickered.

"I make no promises," Luna snorted. "What do you want?"

"Simple, I want you to come with me and-"

"Forget it!" The mare thrashed, "I will never join you!"

"Fine then," he smiled seductively and circles the dangling mare. He winked at her and he brushed his tail against her marehood.

"Your attempts to charm me has failed," Luna blushed, trying to hide it. "What are you..."

She stopped and watched the male. He held her horn in his hoof. The mare narrowed her eyes and her horn glowed.

"Ah ah ah!"Sombra shook his head. "We wouldn't want to do that now, would we?" he said, her chains growing tighter.

She gagged, the King the loosening the chains when he felt she had enough. He then lowered his head to her horn, giving it a rough lick. The mare shuddered in pleasure and surprise. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to show enjoyment.

"Oh, Luna..." He sighed, pulling his mouth away from her. "I've always been attracted to you,"

"I can't say the same for you," Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm," he smirked and he walked behind her, looking at her marehood. "I don't see any juices flowing... we can fix this," He smiled and lowered his mouth to her folds.

"Don't you dare!" Luna narrowed her eyes and tried to kick him.

Sombra ignored her and licked her clitoris, causing Luna to freeze and sigh in pleasure. Sombra slid his tongue deep inside her, moaning with her. He closed his eyes, swirling his tongue through her.

"P-p-please... st... stop..." She closed her eyes and whimpered.

He ignored her and moved his lips from her. He then tilted his head down and pointed his horn at her. He slowly rubbed it against her marehood. Luna whined, feeling her climax approaching.

"Ah... I'm... I..." Luna closed her eyes and moaned softly.

He pulled his head away and opened his mouth, letting her juices squirt in his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled, walking up to her head.

"My turn," He smiled, stroking his slightly erected cock.

Luna couldn't help but stare at it. It was so large, so tempting.

"Can I have a break?" She panted, still recovering from her orgasm.

He smiled. "I'll go easy." he said and mounted her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Luna closed her eyes as his cock waved in front of her face. She whimpered as his dick pushed against her lips. She gagged softly as he slid his cock in her mouth. She shivered as she could barely fit it in her mouth.

"Ahem?" He fake coughed. "You gotta do some work,"

Luna whimpered and cried softly. She circled his cock with her tongue and softly brushed it with her teeth. He lifted his head and snorted in pleasure. He couldn't help but thrust his hips. Luna winced and widened her eyes, trying to push him back. He grunted and thrusted faster, ignoring her gags and cries.

His orgasm approached. He thrust hard and came several loads in her mouth. He panted and pulled out, leaving the mare to cough out all the cum, swallowing the rest.

"Good girl..." he panted, stroking her mane.

Luna closed her eyes and looked away from him. She was too exhausted. "Please let me rest..." She begged when she had the energy to speak.

"Fine," he said and he lay on his side, rubbing himself to harden his cock again.

Luna closed her eyes and tried to relax, trying to block out everything. She jumped when she heard Sombra speak again.

"Now then... time for the real fun," Sombra stretched, his cock at full length and twitching with desire.

"Release me now!" Luna demanded.

"But you're so wet!" He chuckled, playing with her marehood. "I couldn't just leave you like this, it would be rude."

Luna sighed and closed her eyes, letting tears form in her eyes. "Get it over with..."

"As you wish, my princess" He smiled and mounted the mare, teasing her by rubbing his member against her folds, then proceeding to slowly push inside her. "You relax while I do all the work," he winked and started to thrust. He grunted in pleasure, wrapping his hooves tightly around her legs.

Luna cried silently, feeling so violated, yet so much pleasure at the same time. She wanted to call for Celestia, but feared what he may do to her. She couldn't help but let out a few guilty moans.

He started to thrust faster, breaking her virgin Womb. The mare cried in pain, almost yelling for Celestia. She just bit her lip and winced loudly in pain.

"You're so tight around my cock...it feels amazing!" He panted.

Luna closed her eyes. _Please stop...stop saying those things... stop doing this_, she thought.

"Luna!" Celestia cried.

"Tia!" Luna cried in relief.

"Celestia," he smiled deviously, still thrusting, though at a slower pace.

"Let her go!" Celestia cried seeing her baby sister be raped.

"But I'm almost about to cum," He snickered, starting to thrust faster.

"Unhand her now or I shall kill you here and now!" Celestia stepped forward, her horn glowing.

"Tia..." Luna started to sob.

"**I'm cumming**!" Sombra yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sombra!" Celestia yelled and charged at him.

With a loud groan, he shot several loads inside Luna.

Celestia froze in shock. She cried and shot a golden beam at the stallion. Sombra turned into a cloud, then floating out the room. Celestia ran to her sister and released her from the chains.

"Luna...!" She cried.

Luna hugged her sister tight. "he..."

"I know... it's okay...it's fine.." Celestia closed her eyes.

"He's gone now, Luna...he's gone."


End file.
